How I Saved Your Life
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: ‘The atmosphere turned into one that closely resembled water - so easy to flow through, yet so easy to choke upon - as he began explaining the events of how she died.’ ;; Happy RokuNami Day & Late Birthday Rainbowswirl!


How I Saved Your Life

== x ==

_Step one: You say "We need to talk", he walks,  
You say "Sit down, it's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you,  
You stare politely right on through._

"Something's wrong."

You know this, and so does he, yet he's so reluctant to tell everything to his _best friend_, although you have a funny feeling as to what this is about. Everytime you've tried to squeeze the answer from him, he refuses to spill, and you're sick of the effort you're giving to get fuck all. Why can't he just let go and explain why everything's wrong? You need to know the answer before you implode, and you're so close to marching out those frosted glass doors which lead outside of the local Starbucks, but your gut instinct is to stay put and make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic.

He's angrily running a hand through his hair and the exasperating sighs you've been receiving are only multiplying by the minute. Incidentally your grip on the paper coffee cup that sits in the middle of the tension is increasing to the point that the strong paper-like cover is creasing ever so slightly. He's beginning to shake as eyes turn to watch the two of you go at each other like a bat out of hell, and you take this as a chance to throw what needs to be said at his vulnerable state.

_Let him know that you know best,  
'Cause after all you do know best.  
Try to slip past his defence,  
Without granting innocence._

Cruelly you tell him that she was going to do this anyway, he had **nothing** to do with the event that took place; he was only the innocent victim who got in the way of the criminal. What was going to happen was inevitable and nothing he could do was going to change things back to the way they were. The obvious concentration that has been planted on his face is now rapidly changing into a look of chiselled stone that chills even those with hearts carved from Ice. You notice that the rant you had planned oh so well is not working out to the extent you were hoping to achieve. Before you can even finish your last sentence he defeats you, towering over your small frame with a fire that burns with rage, the flames greedily licking those (once) calm blue orbs you had grown so attached too. He spits how it actually is his fault – how _easy_ it would have been to stop everything from happening. The atmosphere turned into one that closely resembled water - so easy to flow through, yet so easy to choke upon - as he began explaining the events of how she died. It was one of their casual arguments, he began, as she swiftly made her way towards the room she was then residing in. As she grabbed the revolver out of her bedside table and placed the barrel against her temple, he thought that it was a harmless joke (a cruel one, he voiced) and laughed a sinister laugh and told her to shoot herself already.

He's on the verge of breaking down, you can see that, as he throws up all the gory details – how her eyes rolled painfully to the back of her head, blood spurting out of her head and onto the creamy white walls, how her body crumpled to a miniscule pile on the floor, and mostly how her last breaths had a choking quality to them. You watched stunned as the entire café's inhabitants looked on at the strong willed Roxas Hikari fall to pieces before their very eyes as if it were some kind of reality show.

_As he begins to raise his voice,  
You lower yours, and grant him one last choice:  
Drive until you lose the road,  
Or break with the ones you've followed._

You just watch him for a few minutes until he calms down before speaking unrehearsed words. You're still in shock as you've never seen him break down like this, and you realise that there's nothing you can do to make his situation better, no matter how much you want to make the one you love smile the way he used to. You sit down and take hold of the damaged paper coffee cup (a close **resemblence** to your best friend, you think) and increase pressure on it while giving him two choices – he can continue down the road he was sullenly driving along, which consisted of depression and blissful ignorance you would just ignore, or maybe start a new life with _you_, where you would look after him and be with him through all his troubles, no matter how big or small. You cover your mouth with one of your hands as the last suggestion automatically blurted out without permission, and as you know the answer will be no anyway, you mumble a pitiful excuse for walking away and stride through the glass doors with your cheeks painted a wine red.

_He will do one of two things –  
You will admit to everything.  
Or he'll say he's just not the same,  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

The cup is now a comforting object as the liquid warms you through the cold spring evening of March twenty-eighth. You feel like such an idiot for even suggesting moving on with you, his best friend of twenty years when he's witnessed his first love's death. You give a regretful groan and slap your palm against your face in half embarassment, half irritation. Suddenly you feel something circle around your torso and a heavy object hitting your shoulder, and you immediately go into panic mode until the familiar scent of raspberries hits your senses. Immediately relaxing, you stand and listen to what your best friend is mumbling rapidly into your ear.

"What would I do without you, Nami? You saved me from making the worst mistake in my life. Sure, she meant a lot to me, but you helped me to get out of the darkness and into the light. It's like I'm a disease and you're the cure, yet it's so damn addicting that I would get the infection repeatedly just to get a dose of whatever-the-hell you do to me. I just need you, more than you will ever know. Where did I go wrong? I mean, the thought of losing you somewhere along in the bitterness is heartbreaking and a thought I never want to have again. I guess I just need someone who will stay up with me all night so they can save my life like you did."

You smile and lean your head against his shoulder while watching your hands revolve around the coffee cup, its once scalding contents beginning to cool to the freezing temperature. Then with a smile and a tug of your hand, you began to make your way back to where you are both going to be staying for the rest of your lives – together.

== x ==

_Happy RokuNami Day~!

* * *

_

**10 points to whatever house you're in if you see what I did there.**

**Also, very late happy birthday to fruit, aka ****rainbowswirl****! I love you :3**

**So, this is rushed for three different reasons:  
1) I wanted to have this out before my birthday (march 30th) since I've been writing it for about 3 weeks! (yeah, I'm lazy D:)  
2) I'm eager to start an idea I had completely forgotten about.  
3) I'm hoping to put this into my English Coursework for GCSE – I need ways on how to improve, guys. Constructive criticism is really badly needed. :c**

**I hope you enjoyed it, even if it isn't that good. c:**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
